


Jet Black Hearts 1.04: Amanda Walker

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Amandadecided a long time ago that she wouldn't be afraid.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Jet Black Hearts 1.04: Amanda Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Set after `1.04, "Phantom Traveler."

The funny thing was, Amanda had been afraid of flying back before she'd put on the uniform. She'd gone to that interview, and then to the orientation, because she wanted to prove she could do it. She kept the job because, hell, the benefits were pretty damn good.

***

She didn't remember much about 2485, despite the repeated testimony she'd given to NTSB, to the TSA, to the FBI, to the airline, to the lawyers.

Here's what she did remember: Checking to see if any of the restrooms were occupied. Scanning the aisles to make sure all the masks had dropped. Realizing the heel on her left shoe had broken. Peering ahead to see if the drink carts had come lose. 

Then everything went to white.

***

Vincent thought she was crazy for signing on for flight 424 so soon after the crash. That fight led to their third, maybe fourth, break-up.

Even with everything that happened on 424, Amanda didn't actually get scared until co-pilot (what was his name? Gray? Ray?) started spitting curses at them. 

Truth be told, Amanda didn't think about crashing until they'd already landed.

***

Vincent showed up at her apartment with a dozen roses and a bottle of her favorite wine. "I heard what happened with that flight," he said. "And all I could think was how much I hated myself for fighting with you."

Amanda took the bouquet, mindful of the thorns. 

"And I know," he said, "that you'll be going up again. Because you're the bravest person I know."

She tipped her head, considering how many times she'd melted at that smile.

"Why don't you come on in?"


End file.
